


I Need You

by Brynn_writes



Series: I <3 You [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Kidnapping, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_writes/pseuds/Brynn_writes
Summary: SEQUEL TO: I <3 UKara and Lena are newly married. They're expecting a baby girl, but they're also expecting a new buisness to run! Cat Grant has given Kara the entirety of Catco Worldwide Media to run and make her own. How will a very pregnant, very busy Kara Danvers manage everything. Sure, Lena's stepping up and running Catco alongside Kara, but she still has LuthorCorp, now renamed and de-Lexed, alongside her good friend, Sam Arias. Ruby is seven now and calls Kara and Lena her aunts. With their big family and crazy jobs, they're almost never alone together.Even worse, right after Lorelai Mae Luthor-Danvers is born, Kara goes missing. How will they pick up the pieces?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I <3 You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793689
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

"I do." It was the single greatest day in Lena and Kara's lives. They had been waiting a year for this moment, and it was so worth the wait. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds before little Ruby, their flower girl, wriggled out of her mother's arms and wrapped her little arms around her aunts' legs. 

"Ruby, go back with Mommy for now, okay? I'll hold you later." Kara whispered in the little girl's ear. Ruby stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, but was scooped up by her mother and escorted back to her spot. 

"Where were we?" Kara asked, placing her hands on Lena's waist.

"Don't make me regret marrying you." Lena teased, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Already? We haven't even been married for five minutes." Kara pouted.

"Just kiss already!" Alex groaned. Kara giggled as she pressed her lips to Lena's. The world around them faded as they held each other as close as they could.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A year later, Kara sat in Cat Grant's office, completely confused as the older woman paced around and babbled on and on about responsibilities. 

"I can't do your job! You're Cat Grant, Queen of all Media!" Kara interrupted.

"Yes, Kara you can. You know every single thing about my job. Your resume says had your masters in business at twenty-three?" Cat asked.

"Yes, I skipped a grade, then graduated early. I started college at sixteen." Kara answered.

"And you got your masters in journalism, as well? Two years?" Cat handed Kara her new, updated resume.

"You wrote me a new resume?" Kara asked.

"Yes. now, this information is all true. You are married, pregnant, thirty, and have masters degrees in two completely separate subjects. You're incredibly smart, amazing at any job I give you, and you've seen all the magic up close. Give me three reasons you shouldn't run Catco." Cat crossed her arms as she watched Kara search for an answer.

"One, it'll look bad if I take over for three months, then go on maternity leave. Two, you taught me to start with one thing, then gradually add the others. Running Catco isn't going to be gradual, it's going to be stressful and crazy. Three, stress is bad for the baby." Kara listed.

"I'm glad you won't be doing it alone. Mrs. Danvers-Luthor the older, come in, please." Cat called.

"Lena?" Kara asked as her wife entered the room, a smile on her face.

"No, your sister. Yes, it's me." Lena teased as she took her seat next to Kara, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Your wife has appointed her friend to CEO, and she is now only the owner of L-Corp." Cat explained.

"I'll spend three days a week with you, then two with Leonard," Lena explained excitedly.

"Blah. Screw him. I hate Leonard. You sure you don't just want to get rid of Jack Spheer the second?" Kara teased, scrunching up her nose because she knew Lena thought it was adorable.

"Oh, be quiet. Yes, I'm sure." Lena giggled, placing a quick kiss on her wife's nose.

"Okay, you're disgustingly cute, we get it. Kara, what do you say?" Cat asked, finally stopping in one place, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes," Kara replied. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Hey, Lori, Mom's got a meeting tonight. It's just the four of us." Lena told her middle daughter, her tone gentle. The little girl's full name was Lorelai Elizabeth Danvers-Luthor after her grandmothers. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. The little girl squealed and clapped. She loved when she was the center of attention.

"No Lexa and Kay-Kay?" The eight-year-old girl asked hopefully. Lena sighed and shook her head.

"Lexa and Kay-Kay live here, sweetheart." Lena tried not to let her laughter slip into her voice.

"Okay. Can we call Auntie Lex, Aunt Maggie, and Lyla?" Lori asked. Lyla was their only cousin. Alex and Maggie had decided one was enough work. Lena nodded as their youngest daughter came running into the room, dragging Kara behind her. 

"Mama, Mama, I went to school!" Kayla Rose Danvers-Luthor squealed as Lena picked up the toddler and covered her face in kisses. The brunette toddler kicked her feet and squeezed her little blue eyes shut. Lena laughed and set her down, fixing her little ponytail as she decided to run off to see her other sister.

"I know! Did Mom give you sugar?" Lena asked, eyeing her wife suspiciously. Kara shrugged as she kissed Lena, a mischevious smirk on her lips. Lena let out a jokingly exaggerated sigh as she set her daughter down. 

"Where's Lexa?" Kara asked. 

"She stole a science book again." Lena smiled proudly. Kara kissed Lena again, this time slowly, holding her close for a bit longer.

"She's just like her mother." Kara smiled.

"Yeah, well, be grateful that I hid the anatomy book again," Lena replied.

"I am so not ready for that talk." Kara groaned. Their oldest daughter, Alexandra Alura Danvers-Luthor (Lexa for short), was the closest thing to a mini Lena possible. From their bright green eyes to their amazement with science, the two were almost exactly alike. It was no surprise since she was the only one of their daughters that Lena had carried. 

"Our kids are exhausting." Lena sighed, pretending to collapse on the couch.

"Yeah, sometimes. The oldest one, though, we did well with." Kara teased. She sat down on the couch and Lena rested her head on the blonde's lap.

"She did well all by herself. Our genius kid." Lena sighed. Kara giggled and kissed Lena's cheek. 

"I should go." She sighed. Lena groaned but lifted her head to allow her wife to stand up.

"I'll see you tonight." Kara kissed Lena's lips gently before pulling away, but Lena pulled her back in for a longer kiss, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck.

"Tonight." Lena nodded. 

Kara didn't come home that night. Or that week. Or even that month.


	2. Gone

Lena had managed without Kara for three whole months. Every baseball game, every science fair, and every field trip, she was there. It didn't help that the girls went to three different schools. Lori went to an elementary school near Catco. Lexa, who was only twelve, went to a private high school near L-Corp that fit her interest in science and math more than public school. Kayla went to a preschool closer to their apartment. The only reason she was able to get them all home was that she had a nanny. When Kara was kidnapped, there wasn't even a crime scene. No witnesses, footage, or evidence whatsoever. She had vanished. After the first month and a half, hope was almost lost. Alex and Maggie searched endlessly. Lena attended a fundraiser three months after Kara disappeared, on October sixth. She and her daughters cried as people spoke about Kara, but none of them knew her as well as Lena did.

"Kara Danvers-Luthor was the best woman I knew. She was taken from us on July tenth of this year, on her way to a meeting for our company that was given to us by Cat Grant, Catco Worldwide Media. This fundraiser means so much, even if I don't need the money. It shows whoever has her or whoever hurt her that we aren't giving up. Kara, we love you, we miss you, and we can't wait for you to come home. Because no matter what anyone says, I believe you're coming home to me." Lena barely made it off of the stage before she collapsed in a heap of sobs, her oldest daughter, Lexa, holding her tight.

Little did they know, Kara was watching, and it was killing her. Her captor stalked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck. Kara struggled to breathe as the woman smirked.

"Are you watching your wifey cry? Poor, poor Lena. Aww, that's too bad." The woman's tone was sharp and angry as she mocked Kara's wife.

"Let her cry. She's just going to break faster." A man called.

"I'll never tell you!" Kara screamed, her fingers tangling in her hair as the madness set in. "Never tell, never tell, never tell. Never tell for Lena!" She screamed as loud as she could until the tears set in, and she collapsed as her captors laughed.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in the Luthor household, everyone was busy with their own thing. Lexa read (A science-fiction novel, suggested by Kara before she left), Lori danced (ballet, like Kara, when she was little. She had hated it, but Lori loved it), Kayla colored a picture of her family (including Kara, of course), and Lena sifted through old pictures. There was one where Kara had smashed an ice cream cone in Lena's face, and they just laughed. Another where Kara gave Lena a piggy-back ride on the beach. Lena's favorite was where Kara held Lexa on her shoulders, Lena held Lori, Alex cradled baby Kayla, and Maggie held Lyla up like the Lion King. Countless memories sat in her hands, but she couldn't seem to remember Kara's voice. She called Kara's cell number because she hadn't disconnected it yet. The voicemail kept her sane on days like this, when Kara was the only thing she could think of.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Kara fell to her knees, sobbing. The man pushed her back into her cell as the woman simply laughed. They were perfect for each other. The only thing Kara knew for certain in that little cell was that she loved Lena Danvers-Luthor and she hated Mike Daxam and Lillian Luthor.


	3. Stress

Kara woke to a sharp kick in the ribs, and for just a second, she imagined that it was Kayla jumping into her bed, giggling and squirming. Lena would roll over and give her a good morning kiss, before scooping Kayla into her arms and placing hundreds of little kisses all over the toddler's face.

"Out," Mike ordered, interrupting Kara's daydream. She stood slowly, pulling herself up on the bars that made up her cage.

"Come on, time to talk." He called. Kara trudged after him into one of the torture chambers.  
"You know, If you'd just talk, you could go home." He mumbled.

"Oh, I never thought of that! Let me just explain to you how our military jets are made. Oh, and the bomb formulas! Yes, I'll enable you to terrorize entire cities, just to get home!" Kara snapped sarcastically.

"If you just told us where it is, we'd let you go!" Mike shouted.

"I will never tell you how to find it! Just kill me, why don't you!" Kara shouted right back. And then it all went black.

\- - - - - - - - -

Lena woke up to a little one jumping on her bed. She rolled over, leaned forward, but Kara wasn't there. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes gently and holding her head.

"Kay-Kay, get Momma's phone." She muttered. The little girl jumped off of the bed and landed not so gracefully on her stomach.

"Momma!" The little girl cried, obviously struggling to breathe.

"Kayla! What hurts, babe?" Lena asked, springing out of bed and kneeling next to her youngest daughter.

Through her tears, the little girl whimpered, "My arm." Lena scooped Kayla up and carried the toddler to the couch. She rushed around the kitchen to grab the children's Advil and an ice pack.

"Momma, you promised to take me to L-corp today!" Lexa shouted.

"Sweetheart, your sister hurt her arm. I don't think anyone's going to L-corp today." Lena sighed.

"'Kay. School?" Lexa sighed.

"Please. Can you call your aunts and ask them if they can come to grab Lori on the way to school?" Lena asked.

"Yeah. I'll walk." Lexa nodded and ran back to her room to change into her school uniform.

"Mom, I don't feel good." Came a shout from Lori's room. Lena groaned. Of course.

"Just a minute. Please get dressed." Lena called. Through the chaos came a knock on the door.

"It's us!" Maggie shouted.

"Damn, you're fast. Lena murmured.

"We heard a commotion in the background." Alex smiled. Lena placed the ice pack that she had finally found in the freezer onto Kayla's little arm, which was already bruising and swollen.

"Thanks. Lori says she's sick, Lexa's mad at me, and I'm pretty sure Kayla just broke her arm." Lena sighed.

"Go get ready. Maggie can take Lori's temperature and I'll check out Kayla's arm." Alex smiled gently as she shooed Lena away to prepare for her day, which was already stressful enough to give a normal person a heart attack. It was a good thing Lena was the opposite of normal.


	4. Leverage

Kara was fading in and out of consciousness, so close to screaming out in pain, which only made her sadistic captors hit harder. Mike delivered a blow to her ribs, and Kara's head fell. She was using all of her strength to hold herself up with her arms and legs chained to the wall and her legs too weak to hold any weight. One more punch to the gut and a slap to the face and that part of the torture was over. Usually, next came electrocution, but today, Lillian held a long, sharp dagger. Kara took a shaky breath before forcing her weak legs to hold her weight and pulling on the chains to keep her balance. She lifted her head, and held her stance, as if to tell Lillian, "Bring it on."

"Trying to look strong, dear? Don't worry, this will make it too hard to stand." Lillian smirked. Kara felt the evil redhead press the dagger against her side, green eyes staring into blue. The dagger was removed, and Kara felt it slice into the skin on her right hip. Kara's already ragged breathing shook and tears fell from the blonde's eyes.

"Lillian, she'll need stitches," Mike grunted.

"Yes, and she won't get a sedative. She'll do them herself. Take her back. Give her a needle and thread." Lillian Luthor ordered, ice in her eyes and venom in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Mike grumbled. He unlocked the chains and threw Kara over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kara felt him to begin to walk, but before he reached her cell, she faded out of consciousness for good.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss Luthor, she's snapped both bones in her right arm in half. Her right middle finger is sprained, but the good news is no surgery. A plaster cast around the forearm, half of her upper arm and the middle, ring, and pinkie fingers should fix her right up after a month or so. We'll get you in for a cast right now." The doctor explained.

"Momma, can Auntie Caity come, too?" Kayla pouted.

"Kayla, Aunt Caity has work. She has to help kids who jump on the bed like you." Lena teased.

"I'll send you to my friend, Kelly. You know, we have matching last names. Hers is Frost, and mine is Snow. Pretty cool, huh? Come on, I'll take you to her." Caitlin smiled, leaning over to Kayla's level and taking her free hand. They had placed the other one in a sling.

A few hours later, Kayla was fast asleep on the couch, The Incredibles playing in the background while Lena typed an email to the CEO of one of the companies L-corp had acquired. She had taken two calls from Leonard since they had gotten home from the hospital, and Kayla's exhaustion had finally given in after crying for two hours straight. Lena allowed herself to drift off into a daydream for just a minute. Kara would have taken Kayla to the hospital, then to ice cream, even though it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. They would have watched Superman for the thirtieth time that week because Kara could watch that movie a billion times and never get tired of it. Kara would have brought home soup for Lori, who ended up having the stomach flu, and ice cream for Alex, Maggie, and Lena. She would have made Lena go to work with Lexa, because 'bring your kid to work day' doesn't count if you work from home, and the boss has to set an example.

"Oh, Kara." Lena sighed, burying her head in her hands. "Where are you?"


	5. Healing

Lena woke up the next morning with a toddler snuggled into her side, and an eight-year-old shaking her awake. She groaned and sat up slowly, a migraine pounding in her head. Lori climbed into the bed with her sister, and Lena slid out of the blankets. She trudged into the kitchen, where her phone sat on the counter. She took two Advil, measured out liquid kids' Advil for Kayla, and picked up her work phone. Three missed calls from Maggie, five, from Alex, seven from Hank Henshaw, and a total of seventeen texts. Her personal cell had eighty-six texts and one hundred and five missed calls from most of the agents that were assigned to Kara's case, along with a few from her private investigator. Lexa joined her mother in the kitchen, grabbing two bowls from a cabinet and pouring cereal into them as Lena called her sister-in-law.

"Hey, I have a hundred and twenty missed calls. What's wrong?" Lena asked anxiously.

"We have a lead," Alex stated briefly, in a hushed tone.

"What? What is it? Do you know who took her?" Lena asked.

"A woman in her mid-fifties with red hair, unidentified, and Mike Daxam, her abusive ex," Alex replied.

"Damn, I usually have to beg to make you talk," Lena muttered.

"Your wife has been missing for almost four months. I'm not keeping anything from you. Henshaw is sending strike teams to search potential hideouts now, but I don't think they'll be too easy to find." Alex explained.

"Where did this information come from?" Lena asked.

"Winn Schott, a new agent on the case found out that the surveillance footage in the lobby was on a loop. They took her from Catco, and then they disappear. No car, nothing to track. But, we got a ping from Kara's phone. It's been powered on." Alex explained.

"She's alive?" Lena gasped, tears of pure joy filling her eyes.

"There's at least a square mile of huge buildings to search, and if it powered on, it's probably made some sort of noise. They could move her. The important part is, we have pictures and videos. We know who has her." Alex explained. In the background, Lena heard the faint sound of Hank Henshaw's voice in the background.

"We've got her."

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

The steel door of the abandoned warehouse opened slowly, and Kara had to shield her eyes from the light. A group of officers entered the large, vacant space, and found Kara tucked away in a corner, her little cell built into a wall. No one else was visible. The rest of the group continued kicking down doors, but they wouldn't find anyone. They might find knives, whips, chains, and blood, but Lillian was too smart to be caught. Mike would be dragged along. A tall, dark-skinned man with short hair and a firm expression on his face approached Kara, who crouched in a corner.

"Don't touch me!" Kara shouted, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"Hey, Kara. My name's Hank Henshaw. I work with your sister, Alex. Would you like to talk to her?" Hank murmured, crouching down to meet Kara's eyes. Kara nodded, and Hank handed her his Bluetooth earpiece.

"Alex?" Kara asked weakly.

"Kara! Kara, it's me. It's me and Lena. Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"No, not okay." Kara murmured.

"Kara, love. It's me. It's Lena. Talk to me, babe." Lena begged.

"I've lost a lot of blood. I'm tired, Lee I wanna sleep." Kara sighed.

"Hey, listen. That is the last thing you should do. Just talk to me, listen to my voice, okay? Hank will get you out." Lena explained.

"Lee...Lee, I can't. I can't stay awake. I need...need to sleep." Kara stammered.

"Hey, don't go to sleep," Lena replied gently. No answer. "Kara? Kara, don't go to sleep! Stay with me, please, Kara, stay with me. Don't leave me, not again." Lena broke down right then.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She's out, Ms. Luthor. I have a weak pulse, and the medics are here. Meet them at Kara's hospital." Hank sighed.

"O-okay. The girls, Alex, the girls can't know until we know she'll be okay. I can't give them hope, just to tear it away." Lena begged her sister-in-law through the phone.

"Hey, listen to me. I already sent Maggie to go pick them up. They'll probably be spoilt rotten, just a warning." Alex assured Lena.

"They deserve it, after all, they've been through, my poor girls. They're strong." Lena sighed.

"They are, just like their moms. I need to announce her rescue. Hank says I should be the one since I was the lead investigator in the case. I'll see you later, with lots of paperwork to do. Love you, sis." Alex smiled into her phone.

"Kara's your sister, not me." Lena teased.

"You're close enough, Lee. Bye." Alex replied, then hung up her phone. Lena set hers down and wolfed down the bowl of cereal she still hadn't eaten. She threw on a pair of jeans and Kara's old favorite shirt.

"Girls, Auntie Mags is coming over! She'll be here soon! Get dressed and pick up a little bit!" Lena called, running a brush through her tangled hair. Kara would need clean clothes, so she packed a little bag with her phone charger, her phone, Advil, and Kara's sneakers. Maggie knocked on the door, and Lena answered the door, still pulling on her shoes.

"Auntie Lee-Lee!" Lyla squealed, wrapping her little arms around her aunt's legs.

"Hey, niece Ly-Ly." Lena teased back.

"I'm not 'niece Ly-Ly', I'm Lyla!" Lyla squealed. Lena giggled, kissing the top of the girl's head.

"Lori's in her room if you want to go play," Lena told her, and Lyla ran off. "Thanks, Mags." Lena sighed gratefully.

"We're family, Little Luthor. Now, I'm gonna go get your kids ice cream for breakfast and we're going to the boardwalk." Maggie smirked.

"Careful, they'll think you're their sister again." Lena teased. Lena, Alex, Maggie, and Kara had taken the girls to the boardwalk once, and Maggie took Lori on one of the littler rides because she fit into the tiny cars better than anyone else, and when they got off of the ride and headed back to the group, a worker had asked Maggie innocently, "Hey, sweetie, are you two lost?" Maggie had told her as calmly as she could, "I'm almost thirty." And the woman had walked away, embarrassed. Maggie had never lived it down.

"Ha, ha. Seriously, Luthor, go. Go see her." Maggie shooed Lena out the door, and Lena ran. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, then she ran out onto the sidewalk. Her mind was foggy, and the only thing she could think of was how she needed to get to her Kara. She ran down the familiar streets, her hands gripping the necklace Kara had bought her years ago. She ran and ran, just like Kara had ten years ago, except instead of running from the love of her life, she was running to her. She was going to see Kara.


	6. Doctors, Doctors, and More Doctors

There she lay, unconscious and unmoving. She looked almost dead, her hands were cold, and her face was pale. Kara was in that body, but you couldn't tell. It didn't even look like the beautiful, happy woman she knew. 

The doctors said there was brain activity. They had repaired major internal injuries, stopped internal bleeding, and even fixed a broken arm and a fractured skull. There were multiple stab wounds and a few long cuts. They wanted to kill Kara. They tried to kill Kara. She was going to be okay, but not until she woke up. If she woke up.

"Ms. Luthor?" Someone called. A young girl stood in the doorway of Kara's room.

"Yes?" Lena asked, looking up from her hand, which held Kara's.

"I'm Merideth Grey, and this is Derek Shepherd. We'd like to speak to you." She replied.

"Come in, I guess." Lena dropped Kara's hand, staring up at the doctors.

"Kara should be awake within ten days. We would like to discuss her case with you." Derek explained, standing awkwardly at Kara's bedside.

"Why don't we move the chairs over here?" Lena asked, standing from her spot.

"Actually, we'd like to show you something," Merideth announced. Lena nodded, following the two doctors out of the room. Suddenly, there was a herd of doctors attempting to speak to the two.

"Merideth-" a young woman called.

"I'm with a patient," Dr. Grey replied.

"Dr. Grey, did-" another woman spoke.

"Sensitive case," The doctor called. 

"Hey, Mer, Zola's running a fever. You didn't answer your pager, so they called me." A woman announced. Merideth stopped, took the child, and thanked the woman.

"Sorry about Ms. Popular." Dr. Shepherd joked.

"Oh, be quiet." Merideth rolled her eyes jokingly, and the little girl laughed.

"Zola, Mommy's silly. She's silly, isn't she?" The man cooed. 

"Daddy working." The baby giggled.

"That's right, Zola. Daddy's working." Merideth beamed. Lena couldn't help but smile at the little girl, who waved her tiny hand. Lena waved back just as they entered the elevator. A small group stood, waiting to arrive on the floors they needed. A blonde woman with blue eyes stood, leaning on a cane and a brunette woman, who had an arm around the shoulders of the blue-eyed beauty. Lena tried to ignore them, but they looked so close to her age, and there was no looking away. Lena was so glad her hair was down at that second. She brushed her long, black hair into her eyes, blocking the two from sight. They looked around the same age as Kara and Lena. The reminder was torture, especially when Kara was finally home and close to death. 

"Hey, Merideth has the family of the kidnapped girl arrived yet?" The blonde asked.

"Actually, that's me," Lena muttered.

"Oh! Are you her sister?" The brunette asked.

"Kara's my wife," Lena replied, her tone a bit harsher than intended. 

"Congrats on getting her back. It's scary, missing them, right? This one went missing, not nearly for as long as yours did, and it tore me apart." The brunette sighed. 

"Hurts like hell," Lena replied, finally looking up from the ground.

"Definitely. I'm Callie Torres. I was Kara's orthopedic surgeon." The woman stuck her hand out for Lena to shake.

"She had broken bones? How bad were they? Did she have any open fractures, or were there infections? Are her hands okay? She's a writer. She'd be so upset if she lost her hands." Lena rattled off.

"One open fracture in her leg, which was infected. We have her on tons of antibiotics, and we're hoping that'll clear it up. Don't worry about her hands, though. Other than a bit of bruising, her hands and forearms were fine." Callie explained.

"Callie, conference room," Merideth muttered.

"She's bossy," Callie whispered. Lena smiled. Callie reminded her of Alex. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doors opened, and Callie stepped off. "Good luck." The woman stuck out her tongue at the toddler teasingly, and Zola replied with the same gesture.

"She was supposed to wait until we were in a conference room to discuss confidential patient information. New policy." Merideth explained, a smile on her face as she stepped out of the elevator, Derek following.

"I get it." Lena shrugged. "How long have you two been together?" She asked, attempting to change the subject as she followed Merideth down the halls of the maze - hospital, I mean. 

"Seven years today." Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. 

"Kara and I have been together for seventeen years. Last week was the first anniversary she's ever missed." Lena sighed. 

"I'm sorry," Merideth replied, her tone gentle as she placed a hand on Lena's shoulder. Lena smiled sadly at the woman.

"Thanks." She shrugged. The group walked through a set of double doors, and it seemed like they had entered another building entirely. Most of the doctors wore pink scrubs, some wore light blue, and others wore the same Navy blue as Derek and Merideth.

"Mrs. Danvers-Luthor!" The blonde woman from the elevator exclaimed. "Welcome to the peds floor!"

"As in pediatrics?" Lena asked.

"Exactly. Mer, I can take it from here. We'll see you at the board meeting." The blonde shooed her previous doctors away. 

"With all due respect, Dr. -" Lena squinted to read the woman's nametag. "Robbins, I'm fairly certain my wife and the mother of my children is an adult and on the floor, I just left."

"Oh! We aren't going to see Kara. I hope you don't mind that we've been calling her by her first name. She regained consciousness for a half-hour upon arrival and insisted her name was Kara." Dr. Robbins explained.

"It makes her feel old. Our daughter, Alexandra is twelve. When it comes to school projects, she's everyone's first choice. I mean, a twelve-year-old with the maturity and intelligence of a college student would be anyone's pick for a project. They would come home to work on the assignment, usually in Lexa's room. Anyways, no one was to call her Mrs. Danvers-Luthor. It was adorable. She's adorable." Lena rambled on.

"Cute. My wife is just the most adorable thing when it comes to kids, especially our little girl." Dr. Robbins replied.

"We have three little girls. It's a good thing we decided to stop there, too, with soccer, playgroups, and endless science lectures to attend. Especially with our jobs. And now, when Kara went missing and I was alone, I couldn't handle another." Lena explained. 

"Well...surprise!"


	7. Reminders

Who is this? Lena asked, staring into the eyes of a teenaged girl. The girl's eyes were unmistakably those of Kara Danvers. Kara had no family, and she had never mentioned another daughter. Lena guessed she was around seventeen or eighteen.

"I'm Elaine Daxam-Danvers. Are you the social worker? I said that I didn't need one." The girl stuck out her hand for Lena to shake, shooting Dr. Robbins a dirty look. 

"No, I'm not a social worker. My name is Lena. Lena Luthor." Lena managed.

Elaine Daxam-Danvers? Danvers, as in Lena's missing wife, who has never mentioned having a kid, and Daxam, as in Mike Daxam, Kara Danvers abusive ex-boyfriend, who almost killed her? Kara had a kid with Micheal Luke Daxam and never spoke a word about it?

"You're Mom's wife? She told me about you. She also said you didn't know about me. Kara is my mom and Mike's my dad. Great life story, right?" Elaine forced a laugh.

"I'm sorry, how old are you?" Lena asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'll be eighteen in a week," Elaine replied, looking down at the ground.

"So you were born..." Lena trailed off.

"The night of the stabbing," Elaine answered. "Look, I'm wound up. When they kidnapped Mom, she wouldn't talk. They figured that if they found me, she may talk. But they were too soft to torture me the way they did her, and she said she wouldn't say a word. I just got saved, too, and I just met my mom's wife and I've been dreaming of this forever. You know, meeting my family and stuff. I'd met Mom a couple of times a month until she decided we're better off apart, so I knew she was with someone, and I knew she got married. I used to dream that you two would come riding in on your white horse and take me home. It's stupid, but this is not at all what I expected."

"Yeah, I get that. I used to dream that my Mamai would come and get me from the Luthors, but hey, doesn't every kid in a sucky home?" Lena forced a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." Elaine shrugged. "I think I can go now, right?" She looked to Dr. Robbins for confirmation, but the blonde woman shook her head.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you do need to leave with an adult that has either permanent or temporary custody of you." Dr. Robbins sighed.

"I'm not a patient. Can you stop me?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, you are. You've just refused your examination, but since you're a minor with no guardian, were responsible for you. We have to admit you and run some tests, just to make sure you're okay." Dr. Robbins replied, placing a gentle hand on Elaine's shoulder.

Suddenly, Lena noticed the bassinette placed next to Elaine's bed. 

"Who's this?" Lena asked, taking a tentative step towards the baby.

"This is Christa. She's Kara's, too." Elaine answered nervously.

Lena broke. Kara had a mystery kid, and she cheated. She was pregnant already when she was kidnapped if the baby was just born. Kara Danvers cheated. 

"Mrs. Danvers-Luthor, there are visitors in Kara's room. They wanted to see if you're okay." A man peeked his head into the room as he spoke.

"I'll come back to the room with you. Can the baby be moved to Kara's room?" Lena asked with a sigh.

"Of course she can! She's completely healthy, she just needs to be discharged by one of her parents. Well, by her mother." Dr. Robbins beamed as if this situation was completely ideal. At that second, Lena hated her for being so happy.

"Thanks," Lena muttered, following the man back into the elevator. 

Standing in the elevator, surrounded by people in lab coats, Lena remembered her first-ever job at a lab.

_Lena, only sixteen, had just scored her first internship. She was paid very little, so she'd had to pick up a couple of extra jobs. After her late shift waitressing the previous night, Lena was exhausted. Still, instead of going 'home' to her tiny, almost empty apartment, Lena found herself in her criminal brother's old lab. After the police arrested him and raided the place, they left it, bottles shattered and materials strewn across the floor and workbench. Lena, however, found comfort there. Though Lex was a xenophobic criminal, he was her brother._

_Lena worked into the night, analyzing poisons and making antidotes. The lab, however, destroyed, was a scientist's paradise. It was stocked full of chemicals, compounds, and endless equipment._

_Lena dug through one of the crates that she stored some of her clothes in, which all obviously used to hold some sort of nuclear substance. On each side of each wooden box, there was a yellow circle with what looked like a fan printed in black in the center. Underneath the symbol, in bold, capital letters, 'DANGER, HANDLE WITH CARE!' was printed. Lena had sanded down the chips and applied a quick coat of waterproof paint so that the crates wouldn't give her splinters._

_She found her new pencil skirt and looked at it with disgust. Lena was really more of a ripped jeans kind of girl, but the lab she'd scored an internship at, women were scarcely hired. So, Lena decided that showing up in her black, ripped jeans and Superman tank top wasn't the best idea._

_There was a huge women's locker room that the former employees used to change into their hazmat suits, and Lena used to shower and get ready for work whenever she slept in Lex's lab, which was often._

_After she showered and dressed in her new work clothes, Lena stepped back and studied herself in the mirror. Without her glasses, she looked a few years older, and the brunette's resemblance to Lorelai, her biological mother, was suddenly striking. Lena slipped on her heels and took a deep breath. Here goes._

_Lena clasped her hands together behind her back, something she often did when she was nervous. It straightened her posture, so she looked more confident, but behind her back, Lena could fidget all she needed. Even after all of her effort to fit in, Lena stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only was she the only person in the elevator without a lab coat, but she was also one of three women._

_One of the women suddenly and unexpectedly spoke to Lena. "First day?" She asked._

_"Yeah." Lena sighed, letting out a half-laugh._

_"What's your name, newbie?" The woman asked, flicking some of her long, curly hair behind her shoulder. Lena, the lesbian, gulped._

_"L-Lena. Lena Luthor," She stammered. Several heads turned, some with looks of disgust, others with looks of fear or confusion._

_"You've got guts, kid. With that last name, in this industry? Honey, you're playing with fire." The woman laughed. "I like it. The idiots that run this place hate hiring women, so you must've fought pretty hard." The woman stuck out her hand for Lena to shake, an entrancing smirk on her lips._

_"I'm Dr. Angelica Brooks, but my friends call me Ange. I have a feeling you'll be one of 'em." Ange smiled even brighter as Lena shook her hand, and Lena was sure that she wanted to make her smile as much as possible from that moment on._


	8. Flashbacks

_Lena sat in her new boss' office, her hands folded in her lap so that she couldn't fidget with them, which was her worst nervous habit._

_"You'll be working under Dr. Brooks today, per her request. She's waiting outside, and all I need is for you to sign this contract." The man stated, pushing the contract towards Lena. "It's just a promise of confidentiality from you."_

_"Before I sign this, what is your average pay for a man in my position?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"46,000 yearly." The man answered simply._

_"And you're paying me half of that, and I have to work three other jobs and this one to afford to live in this city," Lena hissed, obviously outraged._

_"Sweetheart, -" The man began, leaning forward in his seat. "Women do not belong in the workplace. I hade to hire you because I needed to hire one woman along with my ten men."_

_"That's fine, I guess." Lena shrugged, picking up the pen. "I'll just have to show you what doing things like this do to business. I'll be sending this to my lawyer before I sign." Lena dropped the pen and picked up the contract. She stood quickly, her chair making an abrupt, screeching noise as it slid against the wood._

_"Ms. Luthor, it is rude to leave without excusing yourself," Dick announced. (Lena didn't actually know his first name, she just thought that Dick suited him.)_

_"It's doctor Luthor, and it's rude to diminish the value of a woman just to defend your weak masculinity." Lena huffed, turning on her heel and stepping out of the office, as quickly as possible without making it seem that she was afraid of being fired (which she was)._

_"There you are! That dick takes forever." Ange groaned._

_"Walk. Walk fast." Lena whispered loudly._

_"What?" The Latina doctor asked, staring at Lena with confused eyes._

_"He can't fire me if he can't see me." Lena insisted, grabbing hold of her new friend's arm and pulling her towards the elevator. Ange laughed and allowed Lena to continue dragging her off. Lena pressed the elevator button a few times, (probably more like 100 times, but who's counting?) whispering, "Come on," under her breath repeatedly._

_Finally, the elevator doors opened and Lena pulled Ange in. The older woman pressed a button for a floor as Lena leaned against the back wall of the elevator. Ange pulled a red knob, and the elevator screeched to a halt._

_"What're you doing?" Lena asked, nerves thick in her voice._

_"Stopping so that I can decide if I'm willing to help you get away," Ange smirked. "What'd you do?"_

_"I may have told my new boss off for being a sexist ass. He's paying me half of what he'd pay a man. I have three other jobs on top of this one because of him." Lena sighed._

_"I like you more and more by the minute, Luthor." Angelica chuckled. Lena smiled as she slid down into a sitting position._

_"Thanks, I guess." Lena giggled as Ange took a seat next to her._

_"No problem." Ange was staring at Lena intently, and Lena couldn't help but stare back. Ange's eyes dropped to Lena's lips, and before the Luthor knew it, she was kissing her supervisor._

_"Wait, wait, stop." Lena gasped, pulling away. She immediately wished she hadn't._

_"Sorry, I shouldn't have..." Ange trailed off, running her fingers through her long, curly hair. (Spoiler alert, her hand got stuck.)_

_"No, it's not that I didn't like it. Because I did. I really, really did. But I mean, this...this can't happen." Lena sighed._

_"Why not?" The older woman asked innocently, untangling her fingers from her curly locks._

_"How old do you think I am?" Lena asked._

_"Eighteen, maybe even twenty," Ange answered, confused._

_"Yeah, twenty minus four. Do the math." Lena groaned, burying her face in her hands._

_"Holy shit, you're only sixteen? Have you even been to college?" Ange shouted._

_"Yes. I skipped practically all of elementary school. It took two years for me to finish all of high school, and by then, I was ten. I have three doctorates." Lena mumbled. She hated talking about her journey through school._

_"In what exactly?" Ange questioned._

_"Biological engineering, biochemical engineering, and European literature," Lena stated._

_"European literature?" Ange laughed._

_"I like to read!" Lena insisted._

_"Okay, okay, sorry. And now you get a job instead of going to school?" Ange asked._

_"No, I just got a job or four because I need to eat now that I'm emancipated." Lena shrugged._

_"What are you studying now?" Ange asked._

_"Chemistry and science overall. I just need those out of the way, because I'm supposed to wait until I'm eighteen to apply again to medical school, and then I can get a good job full time." Lena stated simply._

_"Six doctorates. Lena the untouchable." Ange murmured._

_"Hey, don't judge!" Lena exclaimed._

_"I'm not, you're just a super-geek." Ange laughed._

_"Mean." Lena stuck out her tongue at her new friend jokingly, a smirk on her lips. Ange let out a low chuckle as Lena stood to pace the length of the elevator._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_"Lena, hun, I'm home!" Ange called, knowing she would get no response. Lena wouldn't even hear her. She made her way to the office, where Lena practically lived when she wasn't at work._

_"Hey." Ange murmured, peeking her head into the office. Lena wasn't there. "Lee?"_

_"In the kitchen!" Came the reply. Confused, Ange made her way into the kitchen, where Lena was attempting to make dinner and watch the news simultaneously._

_"Who are you and what have you done with Lena Luthor?" Ange questioned._

_"Ha, ha, very funny." Lena deadpanned. She offered her cheek for Ange to kiss, and she did, smiling at the mess of a kitchen Lena had left behind._

_"Need help?" Ange asked, taking a wooden spoon from a drawer._

_"Oh, that's where that is!" Lena exclaimed. She turned her attention back to the television just in time to see her father's face flash across the screen._

_"Lionel Luthor passed away yesterday in his sleep. Officials report poison in his system, but investigations are still ongoing to rule out homicide. Wife, Lillian Luthor comments." A reporter announced._

_"Lionel was a good man. He was the best man I knew. I will miss him terribly, as will our son, Lex." Lillian stated simply._

_A loud clang broke the silence between the two women as Lena scrambled to find her phone. Ange picked up the pot Lena had dropped and began to mop up the spaghetti sauce that it once held._

_"Mom?" Ange heard. "Mom, are you there? It's me. It's Lena."_

_"Lena, why are you calling? You are the reason for this. You are the reason your father is dead." Lillian hissed._

_"What? Mom, what happened? What happened to Daddy?" Lena asked, tears clouding her vision._

_"He killed himself because you left us. You killed your father." Lillian sneered._

_"No, please, Mom, I didn't -" The line went dead as her mother hung up the phone, "- kill anyone." Lena sobbed._

_"Lee, what's wrong?" Ange asked, kneeling next to her girlfriend._

_"My father is dead, Ange, what do you think is wrong?" Lena shouted._

_"Lee, he wasn't your father, Lillian wasn't your mother. They're horrible." Ange sighed, attempting to pull Lena closer._

_"Yes, Ange, they were. They were my parents, adopted or not, awful, or not, they were family." Lena insisted, pushing her fiancée away._

_"That's not family, hun. Family doesn't blame you for the death of your father. Family doesn't allow you to be emancipated, just to get rid of you." Ange placed a hand on Lena's cheek gently, running her thumb along Lena's cheekbone._

_"They were my family! They loved me, I loved them, and until Lex went mad, we were fine. We were okay, but now, I'm the outcast." Lena insisted._

_"Lena, those people are murderers! They are evil, sociopathic, xenophobic murderers who only care about themselves. If you're one of them, I can't marry you." Ange shouted._

_"Then don't marry me. Leave." Lena stated calmly. Ange stood quickly, taking the keys to Lena's car._

_"Hey, you leave in your own car!" Lena shouted after her, but Ange simply tossed her ring over her shoulder, and she was gone. Forever._


	9. Who Are You?

Lena woke in an unfamiliar hospital bed, in an unusual room, filled with strange people. The only person that Lena knew was Alex, her lifelong best friend. Three little girls stood in a line in order from tallest to shortest, all holding hands. There was another girl about a foot shorter than Alex, but she wore an NCPD jacket, so Lena assumed she was an adult. Alex was wearing an FBI uniform, but Lena had no idea why she would be, or why this cop would be wrapped around her. Finally, next to Alex, sat a blonde woman with piercing greyish-blue eyes and a sparklingly charming smile.

"Where am I?" Lena groaned, throwing her hands over her face.

"Hey, Lee. You're up." The blonde woman smiled, placing a hand on Lena's bedrail. 

"I can see that thanks," Lena muttered, glaring at the woman.

"Someone's grumpy," Alex mumbled.

"Shut up!" Lena laughed, taking the pillow from beneath her head to whack Alex.

"What'd I do?" The blonde woman exclaimed, throwing one of her arms in the air, the other in a cast. "You didn't miss me?" 

"Sorry, who are you?" Lena asked, glancing at the kids, then at the woman who now had her arms wrapped around Alex's waist.

"Be like that, then. Kayla, show Mama your drawing!" The blonde woman replied, sticking out her tongue playfully. The shortest of the three girls broke their chain of hands, bouncing over to show Lena her drawing.

"Wait, Mama? Me, Mama?" Lena asked, looking to Alex for help.

"Of course, silly goose!" The middle girl giggled, bounding over to her mother with a wide grin that was missing a couple of teeth. The tallest of the girls was the only one who seemed to understand, though she only looked a few years older than the middle girl. Lena assumed that at least the blonde girls were sisters, but the third girl looked so different that Lena was baffled. She had the eyes of a Luthor, piercing green, and jet-black hair that reached her waist. If any of these kids were Lena's, she would assume that it was her. 

"Alex?" Lena asked frantically. "What's going on?"

"Guys, why don't you guys take Mom back to her room? Aunt Maggs can help you." Alex faked a smile as she shooed the kids away. 

"If she can reach the handles." The blonde woman mumbled as the group walked out the door. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" Alex asked.

"Ange leaving and the kidnapping," 

"Okay, well that's something." Alex sighed, walking away from the bed as Lena scrunched up her eyebrows, deep in thought.

"Alex, what's happening to me?" Lena asked, staring fiercely at her best and only friend.

"You fainted. You had a heart attack. During your fall, you hit your head on the wheel of a gurney, or rather, the metal over it. You had surgery to fix the damage to your skull, so it's either a complication or it just happens. Hit the nurse button." Alex explained, pacing around the room. Lena obeyed, hitting the red button beside her bed, but just after she did, her arms locked, her monitors began beeping loudly. Her entire body shook uncontrollably, and Alex froze.

"She's having a seizure, page Shepherd!" Someone yelled, and doctors came running. 

"On three!" Someone shouted, "One, two, three!" And the beeping slowed to a halt. Another doctor, about as tall as Maggie entered the room. 

"Wilson, order a head x-ray. Intern, why do we do an x-ray first on this patient?"

"It's Helm, and she had a fractured skull, so there could have been a piece of bone that came loose." The intern replied.

"Yes, and I don't need your name. Go scout surgeries somewhere else." The woman replied, earning a collective groan from the group of doctors.

"But it's Lena Luthor, Dr. Shepherd!" One exclaimed.

"But she's still a patient, Glasses! Go away!" 'Dr. Shepherd' replied. "You're family?" 

"Sister-in-law, but I've known her more than half our lives. She's my best friend." Alex replied, clearly shaken.

"Right, yes. Sorry, working on celebrities is hard, because the part of them that's injured is always the part of them they're famous for. Lena Luthor needs brain surgery, Julie Andrews and throat surgery, Olympian skiers' legs. Always." The doctor sighed, shaking her head. Alex was confused. What was wrong with Lena? And what was wrong with this doctor?

"Sorry, I'm Dr. Amelia Shepherd, Chief of Neurosurgery here at Grey-Sloan. Miss Luthor just had a seizure, so we rolled her on her side to stop it. I'm not sure what caused it, but we'll give her a quick x-ray to see if it was something I missed." The short woman explained. Alex didn't know how to reply. 

"I-I think that she would want you to call her Lena." Alex stammered.

"It's protocol, ma'am." The doctor replied simply.

"Then, call her Dr. Luthor, please. She's got too many Ph.D.'s to count. Plus, it makes her feel smart." Alex managed to joke.

"Of course. Dr. Grey will take her to the x-ray." Dr. Shepherd smiled politely. She motioned toward a woman who had lingered in the doorway, who looked strangely similar to Alex, other than her long hair. "Lexie, get her down stat, and bring someone with you just in case she seizes again." The woman nodded and stepped closer, cautiously.

"She doesn't bite. Most of the time." Alex smiled, hoping to relieve a bit of the tension in the room. Lexie smiled, quickening her pace. Just as she stopped beside the bed, Lena groaned.

"I must be more messed up than I thought. There's two of you, Al." She muttered.

"Yeah, well, that's not you." Alex smiled, leaning over to kiss Lena's cheek. "Don't you have another seizure just to make the kid's life harder. And you'd better not forget me, too." Alex's doppelgänger rolled Lena away before she could answer.

"What do you mean you, too?" Amelia asked, raising her eyebrows, her jaw clenched.

"When she woke up, she had forgotten everything from the past nineteen years. She didn't remember her kids, her wife, nothing. She only remembered me." Alex replied, spitting out her words as quickly as she could, obviously intimidated.

"She suffers from memory loss, seizures, post CABG and skull repair, she's hit her head, what else?" Dr. Shepherd muttered to herself. "She has kids? How many?"

"Three, but she only carried one," Alex answered.

"How old is she? Will she know any medical history? And where is the wife?" The doctor fires questions as fast as bullets, each stunning Alex. Even though she's married, Alex finds herself mildly attracted to the woman's intelligence.

"All three kids, her wife, and mine are in the ICU," Alex stammered, and they were off to Kara's room.


	10. Torturous Silence

In Kara's room, a daunting silence cloaked the women that rested n chairs and hospital beds. Kara, Lori, and Kayla had all managed to fit onto the small bed while Maggie and Lexa sat in two of the uncomfortable chairs. Lexa, like always, was off in her own little world of biochemistry, which no one found interesting other than her mother. Alex found herself intimidated by the thoughtfulness of her wife and sister's faces. Dr. Shepherd didn't speak at first, the silence seeming reasonable to the doctor. When your family has forgotten you, even if they're not related to you by blood, you silently mourn who they used to be and prepare yourself for the worst.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Amelia Shepherd. I'm Lena's doctor." The short woman announced. The entire group looked to the woman, expecting bad news. "The bad news is -" Kara seemed to deflate at that, "- Dr. Danvers-Luthor had a seizure. I think that it could've been caused by a bone fragment that I missed during surgery or that came loose, but I need a full history to understand what I'm working with." Lexa closed her book.

"Ask away." She announced. 

"Has she been excessively stressed or fatigued recently?" Amelia asked.

"Mama's always stressed. She's a CEO. She's tired all the time, too. I mean, she's got three kids and two companies, plus, Mom was gone for like six months." Lexa shrugged.

"Any history of neurological issues?" Amelia asked.

"Not that I know of," Lexa answered.

"Nothing. Lena's never been sick like this before." Kara added.

"Has she fainted recently other than today? Any lightheadedness or dizziness?" The doctor asked.

"She gets these headaches, every Tuesday and Friday evening. It's every single week. She stumbles, sometimes and says she's just hungry, or that she doesn't drink enough water, but her assistant, Jess makes her drink like a gallon of water every day, and she eats three meals a day. She loves kale and broccoli. Most of the time, she orders complete device shut down so that we do our homework, which means the internet is off. Mama sleeps from five till seven in the morning when that happens." Lexa explained. 

"When did that start?" The short woman asked, jotting notes unto her clipboard.

"Two and a half months ago, roughly," Lexa replied. 

"Okay, well, I know what I'm looking for now." The doctor replied, smiling brightly. She rushed out of the room, leaving the family confused.

"I just assumed it was an AVM. Headaches and seizures are common symptoms, but that doesn't explain the memory loss." Lexa announced, her eyebrows stitched together. She was almost an exact replica of her mother when she did that. 

It took every ounce of self-restraint not to resort to cursing at the top of her lungs, which had become her main therapy in her illegal, solitary confinement.

The youngest of the daughters may not have understood the big words or the fact that her Mama didn't know who she was, but as little as she was, Kayla understood the desperate look on her big sister's face that usually meant something was wrong. 

Lori was just barely old enough to know what was happening, the fact that her Mom was home, that her Mama, the glue that held every one of their lives together, had suddenly forgotten everything, and that both of her parents were sick.

Maggie's mind was swimming. She had no blood family left, much like Kara and Lena. Her nieces and sisters-in-law were all she had left, and suddenly, Kayla had gone silent for the first time in her life, Lori lay limp in the hospital bed with a helpless look in her eyes, and Lexa, as always, had shut down, trying to find a definite answer as to why her mothers had to be hurt. 

Alex sighed as she surveyed the damage of the room, studying every woman's perplexed expression. She found herself stepping forward, taking the last seat between her wife and her niece, pulling Lexa into her side and stroking the brunette girl's hair in an attempt to calm her. A cold hand took hers, and immediately, Alex knew it was Maggie and her damn cold blood. She smiled. At least something stayed normal.

Kara's eyes went wide as she realized what she had forgotten. She sat up quickly, wincing as she did. She thanked Alex mentally for leaving the wheelchair right next to the bed as she pushed the thin sheets off of her legs. 

"Alex!" She called frantically, looking to the monitors that she had been hooked up to upon returning to bed.

"What're you doing?" Alex exclaimed, standing quickly to catch her idiot sister who had attempted to balance on one leg. She placed Kara in the wheelchair and pressed the nurse button, rolling her eyes.

"Yes?" A woman entered the room (surprisingly quickly for an understaffed hospital).

"She wants to move," Alex muttered, glaring at Kara.

"I need to see someone. Can you take me?" Kara pleaded, giving the redheaded nurse her specialty puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, let me just move these antibiotics and shut off the machines. It's no problem." The woman smiled brightly. Kara let out a sigh of relief as all of the wires stuck to her chest were removed, and the fluids were transferred to the wheelchair. "Where are we going?" The nurse asked.

"Can we find out where Elaine Danvers-Daxam and Christa Danvers are?" Kara muttered, looking up at her sister guiltily.

"Elaine's here?" Alex whispered angrily, uncrossing her arms that were clasped over her chest.

"Maybe," Kara squeaked. "Can we go?" 

"Sure." The nurse replied, beginning to push Kara out of the room. The blonde sighed, gripping the arm of her wheelchair with her free hand (the other in a cast) as she rolled toward her daughters.


	11. Heartache

Kara watched through the window as a doctor that strongly resembled Alex examined her oldest daughter. The doctor was speaking, and Elaine was laughing, a sound which Kara couldn't get enough of. It reminded her of the day Elaine was born.

_**2001** _

_Pain. Kara's mind was foggy with pain, as she lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed, underneath the paper-thin sheets, which provided absolutely no heat. It felt like her eyelids were made of lead, Kara couldn't open them no matter how hard she tried. Her muscles were made of steel, they wouldn't budge, and the only sound she could hear was the rhythmic beeping of a machine. A hand squeezed hers with a bone-crushing grip, and her throat was so dry that it burned. Kara attempted to swallow to calm the fire in her throat, but there was a tube down her throat that stopped her from doing so. She coughed weakly, gagging around the plastic. The hand released hers, and someone yelled. Though everything sounded like she was underwater, she could tell it was Alex. Someone pulled down on her chin to open her mouth, and the tube was removed. Kara tried to take a breath, but her body wasn't cooperating. The rhythmic beeping turned to a blaring alarm, and suddenly, Kara felt the pillow being yanked from underneath her head, someone pulled down her hospital gown, and a cold plastic mouthpiece was placed on her face. The ocean inside her head grew louder and louder until she couldn't hear the people shouting around her. Two large stickers were placed, one just below her collarbone on her left side, the other below her right breast._

_It felt like she had been stomped on by a sumo wrestler. She gasped for breath when she sat up, screaming in agony. Her breathing was ragged, and her eyes darted around the room. Two strong arms wrapped around her tightly, applying pressure to all of her wounds at once. Kara bit back a groan, wincing as her sister held her. Alex pulled away slowly, remembering that Kara was injured._

_"Ms. Danvers," A male voice called, causing Kara to cover her face with her hands, which she had learned to do from Mike's abuse. "I'm Detective Hank Henshaw, FBI." He flashed his badge, which Kara knew was to put ease, but it didn't help much._

_"Come in. Kara, Hank's my boss. He's on our side." Alex explained gently, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Slowly, Kara removed her hands from her face. She was a sickly pale color, and there were huge bags underneath her eyes._

_"Call me Hank. I'm going to need to ask you some questions, okay?" He asked, taking a step towards the broken woman._

_"Alex." Kara whimpered, her eyebrows scrunched together in fear._

_"Can you send Maggie in instead, Hank? Kara knows her." Alex sighed, glancing protectively at her baby sister. The tall, dark-skinned man nodded, a knowing smile on his lips._

_"I'm sorry, I'm such a baby. I should've sucked it up." Kara muttered as soon as the detective left, pulling the rough blanket up to her chin._

_"Kara Danvers, you never have to apologize to me about things like this," Alex stated. Kara nodded slowly. "Okay, now are you hungry? Thirsty? Cold, hot, what do you need?" Alex asked._

_"I kinda want my fuzzy blue blanket from home, but other than that, I'm just really thirsty." Kara shrugged._

_"I knew you would say that, which is why, while you were still asleep, I ran to your place and got all of this." Alex lifted up a bag full of various items from Kara's apartment. The blue blanket, Kara's spare glasses, because her other ones were a bit bloody, a laptop, a stack of DVD's, a pillow, and some framed pictures._

_"Alex, unless that bag also contains a glass of water, I don't need most of it. Seriously, it hurts." Kara insisted, raising her eyebrows slightly at her overprotective sister._

_"Yes. Right." Alex nodded, rushing to grab some water. As soon as the glass was in Kara's hands, she drained it._

_"Thanks. So, how long am I here?" Kara asked._

_"You're really going to act like nothing happened?" Alex asked, a single eyebrow raised._

_"Well, my boyfriend tried to kill me and succeeded in killing my baby, so yes," Kara replied simply._

_"Kara, the baby's fine. She's a girl, by the way, and she's in the NICU." Alex laughed._

_"Elaine's okay?" Kara asked, a hand flying up to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes._

_"Elaine's just fine," Alex confirmed, spreading the blanket over Kara's body. A deep sigh escaped Kara's lips as she relaxed._

_"Danvers?" Another voice called from the doorway, a head peeking into the room. Alex's face softened as her girlfriend entered the room slowly._

_"Sawyer." The brunette smiled, standing to pull Maggie into a hug, which she desperately needed. Kara picked at a stray thread on her blanket, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact._

_"Do you want me to stay?" Alex murmured, moving to study Kara's anxious face._

_"Are you going to kill anyone?" Kara forced a laugh, glancing up at Alex through her eyelashes as she fought the lump in her throat._

_"Probably not." Alex joked, a sade smile on her lips._

_"Sit down. I need you anyways." Kara sighed, reaching out to take her older sister's hand._


	12. So Maybe I'm Not Okay

**!!TW!! MENTION OF RAPE!!!! I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND OR TO HURT ANY FEELINGS, BUT THIS IS VITAL TO THE STORYLINE, SO please don't hate me...!!**

_"Mike's been abusing me for months now. I'm not even sure how long anymore." Kara began, glancing at her older sister, whose face was now cherry red with anger. "He came home from work, and I was in the bedroom. I had been looking at ultrasounds from my appointment. I hadn't told him about Elaine yet. I knew he'd freak out, so I just saved up for my own place secretly and planned on turning him in when I had enough. He knows where Alex lives." The blonde paused, gulping to get rid of the lump in her throat._

_"I'm sorry, Kara, but this information is vital to this case." Maggie sighed, looking to her girlfriend apologetically._

_"I'm fine." Kara insisted, blinking back tears. If she cried now, they'd think she was broken. Even if she was broken, she couldn't have people knowing about it. "He took the picture out of my hands, and he was pissed. He slapped me a couple times and kicked me in the stomach. He..." Kara trailed off, not wanting to use the word she needed to use. It felt foreign on her tongue as she forced it out. "...He raped me." That was all it took to send Alex running to the door. "Alex!" Kara called, her voice quivering._

_"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." The brunette spat, opening the door and slamming it behind herself. No, no no, no. Kara's brain went wild, her heart raced, and her breathing quickened._

_"Maggie," She whimpered. The detective froze, unaware of what to do at the moment. "Maggie, I need her." The detective sprung into action, chasing after her girlfriend and leaving the blonde alone. Salty tears ran down Kara's cheeks, over bandaged cuts, and half-healed bruises._

_"Damn it!" She sobbed. "Damn it, Mike! Why'd you have to end up like this? Why can I not have a single healthy relationship outside of Alex?"_

_"I'm just the best, you know," Alex replied, a half-grin on her lips, though Kara could still see the tear stains on her cheeks._

_"You can't do that. I need you now, more than I ever have, so you can't run away. You have to stay with me, because Alex, I was already damaged goods. I'm broken, and I can't do this by myself." Kara announced as her voice broke. Alex nodded slowly, settling back into the chair next to her sister._

_"How bad was it? On a scale of one to ten, one being normal, ten being him coming close to killing you often, how bad was it?" Alex forced the words out of her mouth, hating that it was even a question she had to ask._

_"Fifteen, probably." Kara sighed._

_"But I still can't kill him? Unfair!" Alex exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air._


	13. Insanity

**2019**

Kara snapped back into reality when her daughter enveloped her in a hug. Elaine was wearing a hospital gown and a pair of socks, which slid on the tile floor under her feet. When she pulled away, she scratched at her pale skin, her grey-blue eyes full of worry. She had her mother's crinkle between her eyebrows, which Kara found hilarious, but this wasn't a time for laughter. Elaine was sweating but shivering. Her eyes were watery, and her hair a wreck. She looked like hell.

"Mom." The teen whimpered, sniffling.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kara asked softly, motioning for the nurse to continue pushing her so that they could have the room. 

"I don't know! Dr. Robbins said she'd run tests, but Mom, I'm scared." The young girl had never seemed so innocent before that moment. Kara was used to her strong demeanor. The kid was a badass, but now, she was a kid. 

"Elaine, we need you in bed. Is this your mom?" A blonde doctor called.

"Dr. Robbins?" Elaine whimpered. "What's wrong with me?"

"Let's get you into bed, sweetie." Arizona cooed, pulling Elaine into her room.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, glancing between her daughter and the doctor.

"Elaine, it looks like you're in withdrawal." Arizona murmured.

"I hope he rots in jail." Kara spat, her eyes narrowing as she gripped the arm of her wheelchair.

"Don't we all," Elaine spoke through gritted teeth, falling back so her head hit the pillow. 

"Arizona, is there any way to tell what she's on?" Kara sighed.

"Looks like some sort of cocktail of drugs, maybe some heroin, some hallucinogens." Arizona shrugged, running a hand through her blonde hair. 

"Okay, well, we just have to wait it out then, don't we? I have to go see if Lena's okay." Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. 

"Come on, I'll be your ride." The blonde doctor announced, stepping behind the wheelchair and taking hold of the handles. Elaine smiled weakly as Kara was rolled away

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who's Elaine, Aunt Alex?" Lexa asked as the door closed behind her mother.

"No one important, sweetie," Alex stated simply. Maggie shot her a knowing look, but Alex ignored it. "We need to go soon and pick up Lyla, then we'll head to your place, and I'll stay there with you."

"Okay." Lexa sighed.

"Can Lyla stay and play for a while?" Lori asked, her little eyes lighting up at the mention of her favorite (and only) cousin.

"What about a sleepover instead?" Alex asked, glancing up at Maggie.

"That way we can all pick up Grammy from the airport in the morning together," Maggie added, sending Alex a gentle smile. 

"Yeah!" Kayla squealed, hopping onto the ground to do a little dance. Lexa shrugged, refocusing her attention on her book. She was a tough kid, smart, resilient, brave, but she was terrified. Both of her moms were in the hospital, one undiagnosed, the other acting like a lunatic, and she was terrified. Kara was hurt, emotionally and physically, and Lena had forgotten her daughters. 

"Hey, Lexa, do you want to come with me for a walk?" Alex called. The oldest of the sisters shrugged again, shutting her book carefully and leaving it on her seat. 

"Be back soon," Maggie called after the pair, a slight frown on her lips. Lexa was so emotional but so closed off that sometimes it was hard to get her to even talk to you.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why are we going on a walk?" Lexa muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're going to talk about why you're upset," Alex announced.

"I'm fine. If that's all, I'll go back." Lexa stopped walking, beginning to turn on her heel.

"Nope, one-eighty, back to here. I am a doctor, and I say bottling up your feelings is unhealthy." Alex stepped in front of the girl, blocking her path back to the room.

"You're a physical doctor, not a psychologist," Lexa replied simply, attempting to sidestep her aunt.

"I'm a doctor, you're a child prodigy, so we both know the physical effects of stress on you, and I know from experience that keeping it all hidden and tucked into boxes in your head can drive you to the brink of insanity," Alex called after Lexa, her words stopping the teen in her tracks.

"I'm not talking about this right now. I want to talk to Mama." Lexa muttered, her voice shaky. Alex pulled Lexa into her arms and held her there. It was easy to forget that Lexa was still a kid when she understood aspects of the human body that very few adults did. 

"I know, sweetheart, but Mama needs some time to heal. She'll be better soon, and you can talk to her all you want, but for now, I'm probably your best shot." Alex murmured, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Lexa's head.

"Today started out normal, and now that I have Mom back, Mama's gone, and it's like the universe is just torturing me, and all I can do is watch." Lexa sobbed.

"Hey, you're here for your sisters. They need you right now. I need you. How the heck am I supposed to handle all three Danvers-Luthors and Lyla in the same house for a whole week?" Alex joked.

"You won't. Maggie and I will be there, and I hardly count as a kid anymore. I cook better than Mom does." Lexa giggled.

"Anyone can cook better than your mom, kid, it's not that hard." Alex chuckled, taking a step backward so she could see Lexa's face.

"Mama told me that once." Lexa's smile dimmed, her gaze falling again.

"You know why your mothers named you after me?" Alex asked.

"No, they never told me."

"It's because the second you were born, they knew you were going to a badass, just like me."

"Now you're complimenting yourself." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious! Kid, I'm an FBI agent. I caught Livewire. I'm as badass as they come."

"You're a big softie, and I have no idea who Livewire is."

"You make me feel old. Livewire was this insane serial killer who electrocuted her victims." Alex explained.

"Cool! How did she get the right voltage? I wonder how the autopsies looked. Did she go for the brain or the heart? Probably the heart, right?"

"You scare me sometimes." Alex laughed, draping her arm over Lexa's shoulder and leading her back to the room.


	14. Years Past

**!TW! SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, ATTEMPT, AND SELF-HARM**

**2002**

_Lena had spent her entire life for the past three months in either her apartment's garage or her lab at work. There was no one to go home to. There was no one to cry to. She was alone._

_The sunset was beautiful. Lena genuinely smiled for the first time in weeks as she watched its colors blend together and fade away. The empty feeling in her chest returned when stars replaced the vibrant pinks and oranges of the sky. Again, her focus fixed itself on the paperwork in front of her. Everything and nothing ran through her mind all at once, until she looked up and was reminded of her only solution. The full bottle of pills, next to her little metal box of shards of glass. She opened the medicine, then what used to be a container for mints, setting out her glass and enough pills. She held a shard in her hand with trembling fingers._

_She didn't want to die, she just wanted it to stop hurting. This was the only way._

_Lena hovered the glass above her forearm, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The glass dug into her skin, burning as she dragged it up her wrist. Blood hit the ground in little droplets. Again, she paused before pressing the glass to her skin._

**Alexx: Hey, Len. Gave ur Snapchat to my sis. She'll text soon. Tell me if she doesn't.**

_Sobs escaped Lena's lips._

**MeSolumRelinquitas: Why**

_That's what the Lena Alex knew would say. That Lena wouldn't be here. She would've moved to National City much faster._

**Alexx: Because you're both single and lonely**

_She had no idea how true that was._

**MeSolumRelinquitas: Sure we are. I'll tell u if she doesn't text.**

_Another empty promise. She picked up the glass and held it between her fingers for just a second, then pressed it to her other arm. She reached for the pills, but her vision blurred, her mind went fuzzy._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Lena woke in a hospital bed, her arms in restraints. She groaned, attempting to free her wrists. She wasn't crazy, just sad. Lena winced at the sharp pain from her wounds and dropped her arms in defeat._

_"Oh, for fuck's sake!" She laughed, rolling her eyes. Of course she had to end up here. Just her luck. "Let me go!"_

_"Look who's up." A doctor sighed, flipping through Lena's chart._

_"Can you take these off?"_

_"No." The doctor stated simply, shutting the chart and hanging it on the foot of Lena's bed._

_"How long have I been here?"_

_"Since about midnight last night."_

_"And what time is it" Lena huffed. For a doctor, this woman was not very smart._

_"One o'clock."_

_"In the morning?"_

_"No, the afternoon. I need to check your bandages." The doctor's voice was dry and emotionless, and Lena couldn't help but miss Alex._

_"Then take these off." Lena tugged again at the restraints, wincing._

_"I have to wait for psych to clear you. Anyways, I'm Dr. Tsung. Psych is on the way. Bastards take forever."_

_"Can you get me my phone so I can call my friend?" Lena sighed._

_"Sure. How are you going to do that?" Dr. Tsung raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her lips._

_"If you'd just take these off, I could. What the hell am I supposed to do, jump off the bed?" Lena asked._

_"Fine, but if my superior comes in, you freed yourself."_

_"Deal." Lena smiled, taking her phone eagerly when her wrists were freed. She speed dialed Alex, excitement bubbling in her stomach. Her thumb hovered over the call button. Was she ready to tell Alex what happened? No, she wouldn't, and that was fine._

_"Hey, Lee! Did Kara text?" Alex chimed._

_"Well, no, but I missed you." Lena smiled against her phone's cold screen, Alex's voice sending memories through her mind._

_"Aww, I miss you, too! How's Deleware?" Alex giggled lightly._

_"Um..." Lena trailed off, unsure of how to reply. Denying things wouldn't help her case in here if she wanted to get out, but Alex would freak out. "Something happened, but I'm fine." She replied simply._

_"What? What happened? Are you okay?" Alex asked frantically._

_"I'm in the hospital, but I'm okay and definitely do not fly here." Lena blurted out in a rush._

_"Why are you in the hospital? I'm going to book a flight right now." Alex sighed._

_"No, don't, I'm fine. I just needed to hear your voice." Lena lied._

_"Okay."_

_"Promise! I just did something stupid trying to experiment for Biomax. It didn't work out."_

_"Dumbass. Be careful, okay? Maggs is here, and we're going to lunch. I love you."_

_"Love you, too. Bye." Lena sighed as she hung up, emptiness setting in again._

_"Biomax?" Dr. Tsung asked._

_"An experiment I've been working on for years. It malfunctioned." Lena faked a smile, setting her phone on her side table._

_"If you were experimenting, why do both arms? And why wouldn't you have a plan in place, just in case something went wrong?"_

_"Biomax has been so successful that I didn't have any doubt it would succeed." Lena shrugged. She was good at lying herself out of situations she didn't want to be in._

_"Sure." The doctor rolled her eyes as the door opened, revealing a man in a long white coat, holding a clipboard. He looked depressed himself, a grim frown in place on his lips._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Lena walked out of the hospital less than an hour later. She stopped at home first, to change into a long-sleeved top and scrub the dried blood off of her garage floor, then stopped in at work, lying about some emergency with Lex before picking up Jack's lab reviews for the day. She rolled her eyes at the little hearts in the margins, and ignored his dorky attempt at flirting as she made her way out._


	15. Nighttime Talks

**2019**

Lena woke in her hospital bed again with a sigh. She had no idea what was going on or where she was. Who were those kids who visited her earlier? And was that blonde Kara? Why would Alex be in Deleware, and why was Kara with her? Nothing made sense. A doctor in a white coat entered the room, scribbling on her clipboard.

"Where's Alex?" Lena asked. Her voice was raspy and low.

"She had to go home." The doctor replied. 

"Oh. Okay. Is Kara here?" Lena asked. 

"You remember?" Amelia almost dropped her pen.

"I remember meeting her. She's cute." Lena shrugged, a slight smile on her lips.

"Oh, no. No, no, no!" Amelia threw her pen and papers aside. "Someone page my brother and book an emergency OR!"

"And why are we operating?"

"You have a bone fragment in your brain. It's pressing against your hippocampus, so it's affecting your memory. If you're remembering, the pressure is being released, which means the fragment is shifting, which is very bad."

"So, if the fucked-up-o-meter is from one to ten, this is a ten."Lena sighed.

"More like a seven on the say-goodbye-scale," Amelia muttered.

"Damn, that bad. Let's go." Lena slowly leaned back, afraid of making any sudden movements. 

"Let's go."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Sam," Alex answered her phone, immediately regretting holding it so close to her ear.

"Kara was rescued, and you didn't even call? What the hell, Danvers? Where is Lena, why isn't she answering her cell, and is Kara okay?" Sam shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll. Kara's just fine." Alex sighed.

"And Lena?"

"In the hospital. Well, they both are, but Kara just had a c-section, and Lena was unconscious last time we saw her. We don't know what's wrong."

"What? Lena's hurt now, too? I can't keep up!" 

"Well, neither can we." Alex snapped, slamming her fist on the counter.

"I'm sorry." Sam murmured, leaning against her kitchen counter as she watched Ruby read. 

"So, basically, Kara was found half-dead and brought to the hospital. She was pregnant, and leaving the baby alone would've killed both of them. Kara had a c-section, and by the time she was out of surgery, Lena was there. Lena had met some doctors, and while she was on her way back up to Kara's room, she passed out. Lena hit her head and lost her memory of everything since she was sixteen. Kara is fine, but we have no idea what's up with Lena. Also, Kara's secret mystery kid from like eighteen years ago just showed up." Alex explained.

"So Kara has two secret kids, and Lena may be dying," Sam asked.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds worse." Alex rested her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"What hospital?" Sam shook her head, silent denial clouding her mind.

"Kara's hospital." 

"Twisting the knife a bit there, Danvers."

"Don't remind me." Alex glanced over at the girls, Lexa assisting her sisters with their bedtime chores, and Maggie attempting to calm the chaos. "Visiting hours are over, so we'll see you in the morning?" 

"In the morning. Tell Maggs hi."

"Will do." Alex hung up the phone and pocketed it, finding the two girls Lexa was in charge of had already finished getting ready.

"Lexa, you'll sleep in the guest room tonight if you'd like to go wind down for the night. I'll handle the monkeys from here." Alex scooped Kayla into her arms and placed the toddler on her hip. 

"Where are we sleeping, Auntie Lex?" Lori asked, tugging on Alex's shirt. 

"You will sleep in Lyla's bed, and Kayla will sleep in the trundle bed," Alex replied.

"What's a trundle bed?" Kayla asked, excited.

"It's the little rolly bed underneath Lyla's big one." Alex smiled, taking the middle child's hand and leading them to the room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about a half-hour, all three of the younger kids were sound asleep, and the adults were ready to collapse. Alex knocked on Lexa's door with a yawn, finding the girl curled up in her covers and writing.

"Hey, kiddo. Whatcha doing?" Alex called.

"Just a journal entry. I felt like today deserved one." Lexa shut the notebook and set it on the bedside table, out of the way.

"It really did. Try to get some sleep soon, okay?" Alex asked.

"Got it. Night, Aunt Alex." Lexa smiled gently.

"Night, kiddo." 

"And Aunt Alex?" Lexa waited for her aunt to turn around. "Thank you."

"Don't ever think you have to thank me, okay? I love you kids. Just get some sleep, for me?"

"I will. I love you more."

"Doubtful. Bye, kid." Alex winked and retreated back to her room to fall asleep in Maggie's arms.


	16. Mamaí

Flashes of Kara filled Lena's dreams. Her eyes, her smile, the way she danced around the living room late at night, singing into a wooden spoon like it was a microphone, just to make Lena laugh after long days. Kara, spinning a happy, curly-haired little girl in circles, chuckling as she handed her back to Sam. 

Sam. Lena's mind raced, wondering how she could've forgotten her "work wife" and her little niece, Ruby, how grown up she was now. She was almost sixteen, in all the advanced classes at school, and insanely beautiful. She was their go-to babysitter for date nights and work events, how could she forget the kids?

Lexa, the little prodigy, her smile, her eyes, her laugh. How she loved science, reading, and anything that didn't require socializing with people other than her moms and sisters. Lori, named after Lena's mother, a mini Kara. She did everything her mothers did, attempting to write articles about their family in her own little newspaper, the Lorelai Daily, though, she took about two weeks to write an essay, so news definitely didn't come daily. Kayla, the way she ran, her passion for anything edible, her innocent desire to know anything and everything under the sun.

Her girls. How could a simple bone fragment take all her memories?

"Lena!" A voice rang through the silent darkness of Lena's mind, a voice that struck pain through every part of Lena's body. Well, it would've, if she could feel her body.

"Mamai?" Lena knew she shouldn't be able to talk, but the room was lighting up, doctors reappearing. "Mamai, where are you?" Lena shouldn't feel her hands, she shouldn't be able to sit up.

"Lena!" The voice echoed through the room, singsongy and kind. The doctors were yelling, but making no noise.

"Mamai, what's happening? Is that me?" There was a body on the table, this didn't make sense. "They're doing chest compressions. Mamai, I don't want to die!"

"Shh, _cailín deas_ , it'll all be okay. Come with me." (sweet girl)

"No, Mamai, I have kids! I have a wife, friends, nieces. I can't go." Lena sobbed.

"Lena, I miss you, _mo gra_ , please," Lorelai begged (my love)

"Mamai, I miss you, but you have granddaughters, three of them. I was so sad without you." Lena watched as her mother's emerald eyes filled with tears. "I can't let that be their childhood, too. Their other mom, Kara, was just rescued, she was kidnapped. I have to stay."

" _Fuadaigh_? My Lena, I can't lose you, not to some _fuadaigh_ lady." Lena's mother spoke Irish natively, her English was broken. (Kidnapped)

"She's my wife, Mamai. _Bean chéile_ ," Lena explained. (Wife)

" _Bean chéile_? My Lena, you got married?" (Wife)

"Mamai, can't you see from wherever you are?"

"No. You're so grown up."

" _Tá triúr iníon agam. Lexa, Lorelai, agus Kayla, tá siad ag fanacht liom. Is fada liom uaim, Mamaí, ach tá siad de dhíth orm_." (I have three daughters. Lexa, Lorelai, and Kayla, they are waiting for me. I miss you, Mommy, but I need them.)

" _M'iníon_ , I will miss you." (My daughter)

"I love you. _Is breá liom tú_." Lena smiled sadly. (I love you)

" _Is breá liom tú féin, mo chailín daor_." Lorelai traced a gentle hand over Lena's cheek, smiling. "Be happy." (I love you, too, my dear girl.)

"I am. I will see you again when I'm ready." Lena promised, welcoming the last kiss her mother pressed to her forehead, and then she was gone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mamai?" Lena muttered, glancing around the room. 

"Lee?" Kara whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Kara, she's gone." Lena choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me. You remember?"

"All of it. Where are the kids?" Lena sniffled.

"They're with Alex, but Lena, you remember!" Kara felt tears slip down her cheeks as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Lena's.

"You're okay, right? I mean, you gave birth again." Lena immediately pulled away from Kara's touch, pain flowing through her veins.

"No, babe, it's not what you think. I never did anything, not voluntarily. She's premature, barely made it." Kara explained.

"Mike Daxam?" Lena whispered.

"Yeah." Kara sighed. I assume you met Elaine, too?

"She has your smile, but everything else..." Lena trailed off.

"She's in withdrawal. Mike drugged her up." Kara sighed, burying her head in her hands. "I let her go because she'd be better, he didn't know about her." 

"He had the means to find out, I guess." Lena reached up to run a hand through Kara's hair.

"They put me in a room, and a nurse had to help me shower, but I was so grimy. It feels nice to be clean again." 

"Kara, when can we go home?"

"A few weeks, at least. You, dear, just had brain surgery. You even died on me for a minute." Kara chuckled.

"So it wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't a dream?"

"I saw Mamai. I talked to her. I hadn't spoken Irish in years." Lena hummed.

"You talked to your dead mom?"

"Well, she wanted me to go with her, she didn't know about you or the girls. Her English got worse." Lena's face scrunched up like she always did when she was thinking.

"What'd she say?" Kara asked.

"She seemed proud. I told her you'd been kidnapped and she had to translate. I had to call you my bean chéile and the girls my iníonacha before she understood, though. She kissed my forehead, called me her Lena, and Kara, she was real." Lena was in a world of wonder when Kara pulled her in for another kiss. (wife, daughters)

"I'm glad you saw her."

"Me, too. I didn't realize how much I miss her. But, now I've got you."

"And Eliza is your mom now, of course, not by blood, but she'll give you mom hugs all you want." Kara smiled.

"I missed you."

"I didn't go a day without thinking about you. But, Lena, Lillian knows." 

"What does she know? What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

"About Project Gorgóna, and she's looking for the location."


	17. We're Off

"Mrs. Danvers-Luthor, you do realize that your leaving may put you in danger?" Lexie, the younger doctor with a striking resemblance to Alex asked. A small audience of three doctors, Kara, and a couple of nurses had gathered in Lena's room, all there to stop her from going.

"Dr. Grey, I have six doctorates. I understand." Lena grumbled, smoothing her hair over her bandage. 

"Are you sure we can let her go this soon?" Lexie pleaded, turning to Dr. Shepherd.

"She has no neuro deficits, her CT is clean, and she's mobile. All she has wrong is a fucked moral compass." Amelia sighed. Lena's phone buzzed in her pants pocket, and she pulled it out.

"Alex is here. My discharge is finished, yes?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Amelia answered.

"Alright. Thank you for saving my life, but it's my turn to do the same for countless others." Lena's gentle smile meant her words were genuine, and Amelia could tell she wasn't leaving just to care for her three - now four, unless you counted Elaine, which made it five - girls. "Now, a bit of privacy, please, I need to say goodbye to my wife."

Kara sighed as the room emptied out. "You really have to go now?" 

"I do, love. You know what she could do with it."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know what or where it is." Kara's bottom lip stuck out in a pout, and Lena felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Kara, if your only use to her was to find my dangerous project, why do you think she let you go?" Lena caught her wife's eyes just before they fell. "So she's either gotten what she wants, or she has someone else to give that to her. I love you, but my mother can and will kill everyone I have ever cared about. I talked to Alex, and she's getting a safe house set up for you, her, Maggie, the kids, Sam, and Ruby. No electronics, none, okay? Take the good car, switch out the plates, and make sure the kids wear sunglasses and hats on the way into the car. Disguise them the best you can. I've already jammed the GPS. You have to promise, okay?" 

"Yes, but promise you'll come back to me." Kara reached out, upset with the wheelchair. She just wanted to hold Lena.

"I'll be okay, love, I promise. I'm going to stop at home to see the girls on the way. I love you so much." Tears filled Lena's eyes and her voice shook. 

"I love you. Why does this feel like goodbye?" Kara asked, her own voice wavering. 

"It's not a goodbye, it's a see you later? I'm coming home, no matter what I have to do." Lena bent over, placing a soft kiss on Kara's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. See you later." Kara cupped Lena's jaw with one hand. 

"See you later." Lena felt her lips curve into a smile, and before she knew it, she was walking away.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex was waiting downstairs, and neither of them bothered to say a word until they were in the car, Maggie having waited in the backseat. Lena's teary eyes and shaky hands gave her away, Alex knew this was bad.

"What are we dealing with?" Alex asked.

"Gorgóna is Greek. It roughly translates to 'mermaid', siren. I made it in collaboration with the General of the Armies of the United States, or as I know him, Mark. I met him on one of my visits to see Olivia. Well, President Marsdin. He's a good man, but there are bad ones. He had me create weapons to help defend our people, but somehow, my mother found out. It's basically what it sounds like. A hypnotic sound that draws sailors into the rocks. We tested it nonlethally, in a large soundproof dome that allowed us the distance we needed. It works. We haven't used it because there's no need to, we're at peace, but she could. She could draw anyone anywhere and just like that, no free will. That's why we kept it under wraps. It's dangerous." 

"Lena!" Alex groaned. 

"You think I wasn't going to help when the man who controls every army in the country asked nicely? I said he's a good man, but good men do terrible things to survive." Lena sighed. 

"What you're saying is you have a device that can kill everyone, and your mother wants it." Maggie offered.

"Well, put simply, yeah." Lena shrugged.

"And you're going to do what about it?" Alex asked.

"Destroy it, its plans, and files, then kill my mother," Lena stated.

"Oh, no, sweetie, not alone you won't." Maggie insisted.

"Yes, I am. Do you want me to be distracted while I destroy years of work? I can't just step on the thing, there are ten prototypes, and one is as tall as me." Lena argued.

"Do you want us to follow you and show up while you're in the process of dismantling ten prototypes?" Alex fired back.

"No, you two had better not follow me." Lena pinched the bridge of her nose between her middle finger and thumb to calm herself down.

"We're coming with you, or we're following you. Choose." Maggie announced. 

"No, I'm serious. This isn't an ultimatum you give to a toddler. These are your lives. I'm not going to fight with you about this." Lena's voice raised slightly and her tone sharpened.

"Lena, please, you have to understand. We can't drive you to an airport and let you go knowing you could never come back." Alex pleaded.

"You will do what I say, and you will stay behind me if she shows up. Shoot to kill, she'll get out of whatever prison you put her in." Lena sighed. 

"Yes, a real adventure! I haven't had a cool case in forever!" Maggie shouted.

"You just investigated Kara's kidnapping." Alex rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, but that was depressing, not cool." Maggie pouted.


	18. Goodbye

The car shut off, the parking brake clicked, and Lena knew it was time. Saying goodbye to Kara was one thing, she understood the severity of the situation. Saying goodbye to the girls was a whole different ball game. They couldn't know where or why their mother was leaving, why they had to pack their bags and stay away for a while. Lena didn't think she would be able to look her daughters in the eye and tell them everything would be okay. She knew that was a blatant lie. Even if Lena came home from the warehouse, she would come home a different person. The elevator ride up to their penthouse apartment was silent, which was weird because Lena was used to talking the ride with three kids who loved to talk.

The elevator doors opened to Eliza playing with Kayla and Lori, Lexa on the couch blasting music into her earbuds. Probably that band Lena could never remember the name of, but always argued that two dudes that sing and rap aren't a band, but a duo. Lexa always rolled her eyes at her mother and just sighed. 

"Mama!" Kayla was the first to notice their arrival. The girls had been allowed to stay home from school the last few days, which Lexa didn't particularly like because she liked her new "gifted" friends, like the mechanical genius, Raven, and that girl Octavia who was like a literary encyclopedia. There was also Clarke, the girl who was practically already a doctor, and who Lena suspected was more than a friend.

"Girls, I have some news, okay?" Lena called, and Lexa actually shut her book, pulling out her earbuds. "Aunt Maggie, Aunt Alex, and I have to go visit one of my private warehouses and work on one of my more sensitive projects. Grammy is going to watch you and when Mom comes home, all of you are going to stay in a special house for like a little vacation. Lyla and Aunt Sam and Ruby are all coming, okay?" Lena explained, earning an annoyed look from her oldest daughter.

"Okay. How long until you go, Mama?" Kayla asked quietly.

"I'm going to go pack up and then we have to leave. It'll only be one night, I promise I'll come right back home, okay?" Lena smiled gently, and her heart twisted in her chest when Kayla wrapped her little arms around her neck. 

"I love you," Kayla mumbled.

"I love you, too, my girl," Lena whispered, gently stroking Kayla's tangled hair.

"Kay, why don't we let Mama pack, okay?" Lexa asked gently, scooping up her little sister when she pulled away. 

"Eliza, I need you to come with me." Lena murmured. 

When Lena finally shut the door behind them in her bedroom, she let out a long sigh and buried her face in her hands. She hated lying to them, but they couldn't know what was going to happen, they were still so young. 

"I'm really going to destroy a very dangerous project I made alongside the general of the US army and hopefully not die when my mother shows up to kill me and steal it. You guys are staying in a government safe house just in case she decides to send her lackeys after my family to torture me." Lena blurted out, earning a chuckle in response. 

"Oh, dear, what have I gotten myself into?" Eliza smiled, shaking her head. "You're going to fight your mother, and we're going into protective custody?"

"Yes, that's exactly what's going to happen." Lena nodded. 

"Maggie and Alex are going as your guards, I presume?" Eliza sighed.

"And I'm bringing my own gun just in case I need it." 

"Why is that tone the exact same one Kara used the last time she asked me if she was allowed to go to her friend's house?" Eliza teased. "If you're looking for my approval, then don't, because I most definitely don't want my daughter-in-law chasing bad guys and putting herself in danger, but Lena, that's just because I'm your worried mother. You three be careful and come home to your wife, and kids. You understand?"

"Yes, Eliza. We'll be careful, I promise." Lena replied, melting into a hug.

"Now, pack up and I'll help the girls get ready to go." Eliza smiled, placing a kiss on Lena's forehead.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena knelt in front of the elevator, peppering Kayla's little face with kisses. The little girl giggled and squealed, finally managing to pull away from her mother. 

"You be extra good, okay? Make sure you go to bed on time." Lena warned her, smiling again when Kayla nodded. "Good. I love you." Lena moved on to Lori, only placing one kiss on the girl's cheek and giving her a long hug. "Write me an article about your vacation, okay? I love you so much."

"I will. I love you, too, Mama." Lori giggled.

"Now, you. You know what a safe house is. Make sure your sisters don't sneak in any electronic and don't bring your own. My mother is a bad person, okay? I love you so much." Lena cupped Lexa's face, and the oldest girl nodded. 

"I love you. Be careful, don't hit your head, and let Aunt Alex actually redress your wound, okay?" Lexa asked.

"I will, baby girl. I'm the mom, don't forget. You don't have to be the grown-up here, there's Sam and Grammy and Mom, even Ruby. Talk to Mom, okay? I know how you get. No bottling things up. I bet Mom'll let you help with the baby, though, if you ask." Lena smiled.

"I'll still help. Grammy and Aunt Sam can cook, at least, so we aren't going to starve." Lexa joked.

"Your mother is awful at cooking. Don't forget to tease her. I have to go. I love you." Lena smiled. Lexa nodded, wrapping her mother in one last hug before she left. 

"Be extra safe."

"I will."


	19. The Beginning of the End

Lena was restless on the plane ride, deciding that instead of stressing aimlessly, she would hack into her own impenetrable system (which both Winn Schott and Felicity Smoak had both helped her create), and that proved to be a harder task than she'd originally thought. The firewall was extensive, and half of the code kicked her out of the program when she was getting close to getting through. Alex and Maggie left Lena alone, for the most part, only forcing her to pause long enough to eat and drink water (mostly because focused Lena was scary, especially when she was pushing down all of her feelings). Lena managed to make it in and wipe the drives clean about an hour before landing, which left her time to think about her plan. Particularly, how flawed said plan was.

"What do you think the chances are that we'll all die on this trip are?" Lena asked suddenly.

"Lena, I think there's about a 1% chance all three of us die. There's probably a 3% chance both Maggie and I die, a 5% chance just Maggie or I die, and a 30% chance you die, and that's just because you'll probably give her an opening to kill you." Alex sighed.

"At least the odds are all below 50. I don't know if I'm ready to see her again." Lena shrugged, shutting the laptop down. Again, the private plane went silent except for the sound of the engines. Alex and Maggie were curled up together in the corner of a couch, Maggie asleep against her wife. Alex stayed silent, holding her until the seatbelt sign came on again and she had to wake the small woman. 

Landing stressed Lena out even more than takeoff or flying itself, she hated it with a burning passion. Today's landing was smoother than ever, and she found herself unfazed by the fact that the airplane was plummeting toward the earth at an uncomfortable speed. She was partially certain she would die on the trip anyway. 

The warehouse was about twenty minutes away, so Maggie drove there, being the best driver of the group. They stepped out of the car, and Maggie and Alex were almost amazed by the size of the building. Lena led the women inside, immediately approaching the smallest of the machines, which still came up to the height of her waist. She turned to her sisters-in-law with a deadly serious look on her ace.

"The on/off switches are very clearly labeled. Don't turn these things on. The security footage is up there, so keep an eye on it, check it every once in a while." Lena announced.

"Can I shoot them?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Yes, take on the biggest one first, as long as Alex follows you and takes them apart a bit. When she shows up, don't kill her until I talk to her." Lena explained.

"Okay. Let's get to work, babe." Alex smiled, patting Maggie's shoulder gently.

"Let's get to work," Lena muttered to herself, beginning to dismantle her greatest masterpiece.


	20. The End

Lena managed to destroy all of the plans, digital and physical, and pry pieces of metal apart until it was unrecognizable, even to her, but that was just the main prototype. The others required Maggie and Alex's assistance, as they were less explosive. Maggie seemed to enjoy firing shots into the devices, if the wide grin on her lips was any indication. Alex looked like she was having fun just watching Maggie, coming behind her to dismantle the machines a bit more. 

"When she comes in, do you think she'll finally tell me she hates me? I know she does, she won't admit it." Lena asked suddenly, just before Maggie sets off another round of shots into the next device. 

"Lee, I don't think Lillian really does hate you. Sure, she's a manipulative asshole who says what she needs to get by, but if she did, do think she'd be destroying to the word so that you'll run back to her?" Alex responded, and Lena's hands dropped to her sides. Lena's gaze fell to the security monitor, and the first thought that popped into her head was a string of curse words. 

"It's a fucking loop. She's here, and she's hacked the goddamn government. Mother, you can come out now." Lena's laughed, one of both shock and amusement as her mother made her way into the center of the room.

"Hello, dear." Lillian smiled, that stone-cold smile that made Lena's stomach turn. 

"I know what you want, and it's gone. Every version destroyed beyond repair with parts I designed myself, and no trace of any blueprints. You can shoot your gun at me, but it won't get you anywhere." Lena announced, walking up to meet her mother.

"My, my, how you've grown. I hear you have kids now, three with Kara, though she has two more, so I assume five, if you'd like to count them."

"What the hell do you want now, huh? My kids, my money, my friends? Oh, please, do tell. What am I going to give up because you couldn't manage to play nice?" Lena threw up her hands. "I've given up with you. Tell me, do you hate me, is that why we play this game?"

"Of course I don't hate you, Lena, stop acting like a child." Lillian's annoyed scoff was almost enough to send Lena's fists flying.

"Then, do you love me? Is that it? Tell me, Mother, I want to understand why I'm here again. I'm tired." Lena fought the tears, she wasn't going to break now. "I have kids who need me, a family to take care of, so, please. Just tell me."

"Lena, you're still just as immature as ever. Of course, I love you, why else do this dance? It's the only way I can get you to speak to me!" Lillian's voice sent an echo through the warehouse, and Maggie's finger tightened its grip on the trigger of her gun.

"That's all? Seriously, you do this because you think I'll love you back?" Lena almost collapsed. "You think that kidnapping my wife, torturing her, and putting three kids who did nothing but be loved by me through hell, will make me love you?" 

"No. You will never love me, not after all I've done. But if you take comfort in me, even just for a second, even after I've tortured you, at least it's something." 

"Mother, if you hadn't kidnapped my fucking wife, I would've come to see you. You were in prison, and I was thinking about it. I could've loved you, maybe even let you meet the kids after a few years. Then, Kara, then this, and I can never love you. I hate you for this." Lena felt something in her snap. This whole thing made her feel like a maniac, she was screaming, yelling at her calm mother, and she couldn't stop. 

"Lena!" Maggie's voice rang through Lena's ears, and her head whipped around.

"You brought friends?" Lillian asked, an amused grin on her lips. 

"Well, either you're dying or I'm going down with you, but either way, my kids are free of you. My wife is free of you. It's you or both of us, choose." Lena announced, but before Lillian could, a shot rang off and fired straight through her head. Lena's eyes widened when she realized the blood on her face wasn't her own, she was okay. 

"She's gone." At first, it was a hushed announcement, then a wide grin spread across Lena's lips. "She's gone!" The second was excited, she was finally free. "She's really gone." And the third was shaky, almost unbelieving as she dropped to her knees and finally allowed the pent-up tears in her eyes to fall. Her head fell onto Lillian's unmoving stomach, and sobs shook her body. Tears soaked through her blouse, and Lena's newly free heart sunk to her stomach. 

"Lena?" It was Alex. Lena allowed herself to be practically carried back into the control room. After a while, Lena couldn't cry anymore. She just sat, dazed, wrapped in Alex's arms as Maggie did one last sweep of the perimeter. When the door opened again and the tiny (Maggie would hate Lena for thinking that right then) brunette reentered the room.

"All clear," Maggie announced. Alex nodded and managed to stand from the concrete floor, pulling Lena with her. 

"Alex?" Lena murmured, when they were finally back in the car and ready to head back to the airport.

"Yeah?" Alex's voice was gentle, as if she could break Lena by just speaking.

"I think...when I can feel things again, I'm going to be very scared of the person I might be." Lena's voice was too stable for someone who just lost her second mother.

"I know you'll be just fine, and I'll be there the whole time." Alex offered a gentle smile in response, which was actually more for herself than Lena. 

"You promise?" Lena asked.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When they got home, Kara was out of the hospital, and everyone was at the house. Sam, Eliza, James, Lucy, Winn, Lyra, Barry, Iris, Oliver, Felicity, Sara, Ava, even Clark, and Lois. Of course, almost everyone had kids now, which meant the house was overrun with noise. Barry and Iris' Nora and Oliver and Felicity's Mia had become best friends and were playing with Lyla and Lori. James and Lucy's daughter, Sierra, along with Winn and Lyra's son, Jacob seemed to enjoy Kayla's toys, and Sara and Ava's triplets, Emily, Cloe, and Amelia, being a bit closer to Lexa's age, looked happy talking about school and boys and girls, which made Kara beam when Lexa mentioned a girl named Clarke. It was a trainwreck, yes, but after a long plane ride that included a shower and a hot meal, Lena felt more ready for it than before. Unsurprisingly, Eliza was the first up to check her over for bumps and bruises, then wrap her in an unnecessarily tight hug.

Next was Kara, doing her own survey of Lena's appearance and running her fingers over her skin just to be sure, then she pulled Lena into a long kiss.

"You idiot, I was worried sick!" Kara scolded her, and Lena could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm here." Lena breathed out, sighing happily when Kara pulled her in for a hug. "I know."

"Moms, can it stop now?" Lexa asked, her nose scrunched up in disgust. Lena chuckled, her smile widening when the rest of her kids realized she was home.

"Mama!" Kayla squealed, her sisters (and cousin, knowing this meant her moms were home, too) following her as she ran to practically tackle her mother. 

"Hey, babies!" Lena chuckled, scooping up Kayla just as Lori attached herself to her mother's hips, her head just reaching high enough to rest against Lena's stomach. "I told you it would be fast! I'm back already." Lena sighed. 

"We still missed you, though. We always miss you when you leave." Kayla muttered against Lena's neck, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I missed you, too, babies." Lena giggled, setting Kayla down when she began to squirm. Lexa was next in line, she didn't fit into the hug with her sisters.

"Mom told me you went on a stupid mission," Lexa mumbled.

"It was not stupid!" Lena insisted.

"No, but you were." Lexa's unimpressed frown was almost hilarious, but Lena knew she probably shouldn't laugh. 

"That's fair. Come here." Lexa sighed, wrapping her oldest daughter into the longest hug. "Oh, I missed my girls." Kara wrapped her arms around the pair, smiling widely. 

"Alright, that's enough of you guys being gross." Lexa pulled away, scrunching up her nose when her mothers almost automatically ended up wrapped up in each other again. Kara turned around to face Alex and Maggie, who just setting Lyra down to go play again.

"Idiots," Kara grumbled, wrapping Alex into a hug. "All three of you."

"Hey, Maggs saved Lena's ass," Alex argued.

"And Lena's ass needed saving because she was an idiot. And so were you for going with her." Kara replied, moving on to hug Maggie. "Making me worry."

"I'm right here now, love." Lene murmured, running a gentle hand through Kara's hair. The blonde melted, still grumbling about safehouses sucking and how she was going crazy when Lena pulled her in for a kiss. 

"She's gone, Kar," Lena whispered, resting her forehead against her wife's. "Lillian is dead."

"What? How?" Kara's eyes widened, shock written all over her face.

"She was never leaving the warehouse. I was going to be the one to kill her. No prison could hold her, she was just going to break out and wreck my life all over again, but I told her it was her or both of us, and Maggs shot her in the head before she could decide to take me out with her." Lena shrugged.

"Lena Luthor-Danvers, stop sacrificing yourself! I'm not losing you, so stop trying to force me to." Kara groaned.

"Sorry, but I've technically already died and at least I know Mamai is waiting. She'll have fun with all the people she's killed." Lena teased.

"Alright, everyone wants a turn, Kara!" Felicity called, obviously tired of waiting.

"Yeah, yeah," Kara grumbled, allowing everyone to take their turns hugging her wife. Lena was home, and she was safe. Finally.


End file.
